There You Are
by Loeygirl
Summary: When Santana begins to fall in love with Brittany, she panics and makes some rash decisions that hurt her long time friend. But will Brittany be there when Santana really needs her?


Brittany looked over at the girl sitting across from her. The way her eyes glistened in the sunlight that was pouring through the windows, the way her hair fell freely down her back as she threw her head back in laughter. At the tender age of 16 years old, Santana Lopez was already astonishingly beautiful, and Brittany Pierce knew that her feelings for her best friend went a whole lot deeper than just friendship.

'You coming, Britt?' she heard Santana call, snapping her out of her day dream. Brittany looked up to see Santana standing over her and the group of girls at the table staring at her with their eyebrows raised. Brittany wasn't a fan of Santana's group of friends, they were cheerleaders and in Brittany's opinion, they seemed to think that being cheerleaders gave them an entitlement to treat other people however they seemed fit. Unfotunately for Brittany, they didn't think very highly of her, but then again, Brittany didn't think very much of them either. She only put up with them for Santana.

'What was you thinking about back there?' Santana asked as they walked down the hall.

'Oh, just how beautiful my best friend is' Brittany said in a jestful manner. This had become the only way that she could stay sane. She told Santana almost everything she thought of her, but in a playful way so that Santana didn't think too much of it.

'Oh Britt, stop it' Santana laughed, hitting Brittany softly on the arm. 'No but seriously, if you were feeling uncomfortable because of the girls then I can sort it. I already said, I don't mind sitting away from them at lunch' Brittany had to stop herself from getting sucked into those beautiful lash framed eyes, the concern and sincerity clear in the midst of chocolate and caramel swirls.

'No, it's fine. I don't mind them that much' Brittany lied, 'You know, when Quinn makes fun of my clothes, I find it kind've...funny' she finished with an unconvincing attempt at a casual shoulder shrug. Santana sighed and pulled Brittany into her side.

'I'm sorry Britt...I should make more of an effort to stop them from being mean to you' Santana said, feeling bad that she'd let her cheerleader friends hurt the girl that had been by her side since the first day of High school. 'You know you mean more to me than any other person in this school, right?' Santana asked, stopping and turning face on to Brittany. Brittany felt her heart begin to race as she looked at her best friend face on; the hint of minty freshness from the gum that Santana was chewing, hitting her softly in the face. Brittany gulped and barely managed to nod her head.

'Yeah' Brittany managed to say, her voice sounding gruff as she forced the word out. Her mouth felt unusually dry as she tried to swallow again. 'And you're the most important person in my life'

'Good, because I love you' Santana replied. Brittany's heart began to race even faster, her eyes widened a little as those three little words sunk in. Santana had said them before, but for some reason they felt different this time. Like, maybe Santana was trying to say the words that Brittany had been struggling to find for the past 9 months. Then, just as Brittany was about to reply, Santana spoke again 'You're the best friend I could have ever asked for'

Brittany felt her heart sink as she let out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding. Of course Santana didn't mean it in any other way, why would she? Santana is straight, she likes guys. She's dated half of the Football team and has had more sexual encounters than anyone else in the school, which is a proud achievement of hers. Santana was proud of the effect that she had on the boys, and most of the girls, in the school. Boys threw themselves at her to be with her, and girls fawned over her to be friends with her, it's how things worked. All the while, Brittany was her faithful, invisible best friend. Why would Santana ever have feelings for her?

'Anyway, I have to head to class. Meet me out front after? We can head to my place and get ready for Puck's party together' Santana spoke, but Brittany barely registered them, muttering a soft 'yeah' before she watched Santana strut down the hall and disappear around the corner. When Santana was out of sight, Brittany let her body sink into itself. The pretence was becoming too much, she had to let Santana know how she felt. Even if that meant losing her best friend forever.

Brittany followed Santana into the bedroom, the two girls dumping their school bags by the foot of the bed on the way in. Brittany dropped down face first onto the bed, whilst Santana headed straight for the closet.

'I have nothing to wear' she moaned as she sifted through the hundreds of outifts she had hanging in the closet.

'What about that hot black dress you have?' Brittany suggested, her mind filling with images of Santana in the figure-hugging number she had worn a few months previously. She felt feelings between her legs that she had never felt before, that day.

'Eh, I wore that to the last party. I can't be seen in the same thing again' Santana replied. 'Hold up, I know the perfect dress to wear' she announced, rushing out the door.

Santana came back a few moments later holding a red, lace dress in her hand. She smiled and threw it onto the bed, before pulling off her t-shirt. Brittany felt her face begin to flush slightly as she caught sight of Santana's large, pert bosom. For a 16 year old, Santana had the most adult, beautiful body that Brittany had ever seen and she wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of her friend's bronze skin. Santana seemed oblivious to Brittany's staring and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the tight denim down over her robust butt and down her thighs, revealing a dainty black lace thong. Brittany gulped, feeling that intense feeling between her legs again as her body tensed up. She couldn't help but watch Santana's every move as the other girl reached over to grab the dress off of the bed, her cleavage now in Brittany's face. Santana was leaning so close that Brittany could smell the faint smell of sweet perfume, that smell that she first fell in love with when she had met Santana several years earlier. Santana pulled the dress over her head and slid the body-hugging fabric over her breasts and down her body until it fell to her mid thigh.

'Can you do me up?' Santana asked quietly, her voice rugged and deep. Brittany snapped out of her staring, and only then did she notice that Santana's cheeks had flushed slightly too. Santana liked to say that Hispanic people didn't blush, but Brittany had caught that slight shade of rose in Santana's cheeks a few times, usually when she was getting the attention from a guy that she liked. Brittany wondered whether Santana was blushing now for the same reason.

'I-I didn't mean to-' she started to explain, before Santana cut her off.

'It's ok...you can...It-It's ok...' Santana stumbled over her words, unsure of what to say. She was more confused by her bodies reaction to Brittany looking than embarrassed about being looked at. She had caught Brittany looking at her body plenty of times before, but this time it felt different. More intimate, and Santana liked it.

Brittany got up off of the bed cautiously and walked around Santana. She gently brushed her fingers across the lace fabric that clung to Santana's hip as she moved around the girl. Brittany felt Santana's breath hitch as her fingers made contact with the skin that was exposed at the back. Brittany let her fingers sit for a second at the small of Santana's back, the tiny zipper under her fingers. Brittany took a deep breath and closed the gap between them, pressing her body gently against Santana's back. She ran her fingers up Santana's spine, causing Santana to let out a shiver, before she gently moved the long, dark hair over Santana's left shoulder. Brittany leaned in and placed a single, soft kiss at the bas of Santana's neck before zipping up the dress. Both girls hearts began to race with anxiety and fear. Neither of them had made this move before and they didn't know what it meant. Santana was terrified of what this meant. She had liked the kiss, did it mean she was a freak for liking that her best friend kissed her? Or was it just the kiss itself? Brittany was terrified of what Santana would do next, would she get angry and not want to be friends anymore?

Santana slowly turned around and looked into Brittany's eyes. She could see the fear and cautiousness in her friend's blue eyes, but also the lust and want mixed in. Brittany bit down on her bottom lip as she waited for the blow. She felt certain that Santana would tell her to leave and never come back.

Moments passed slowly and Brittany felt as though she'd been waiting for hours. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Santana's hand wrapped fiercely around her neck and their lips crashed together in a raw, passionate kiss. Brittany instantly felt her body relax into her friend as she wrapped her arms around the other girl, that feeling between her legs growing more and more intense by the second. She felt as though she had fireworks going off in her panties and she never wanted them to stop. Santana opened her mouth wider and pushed her tongue into Brittany's mouth, causing Brittany to let out a soft moan. Brittany pulled Santana back onto the bed, rolling over so that she was lieing on top of the other girl. The kiss deepened, both girls moaning into each other mouths. Santana could feel her heart pounding against her chest and she had an overwhelming urge to rip off Brittany's clothes, but she also felt a great deal of fear and confusion. She had never even looked at another girl in a sexual way, let alone made out with them on her bed and feeling the urge to take things further. Santana felt Brittany's hand pull at the bottom of the dress and her hand slip up under it. She could feel the chill of Brittany's fingers against her inner thigh and her insides squirmed with desire. Santana began to pant and her breath became even more ragged at the thought of what those fingers could do to her, but as soon as she felt the lightest of touches on her soaked thong, her legs clamped down on Brittany's hands and panic set in.

'Britt. Britt, stop' Santana breathed out softly. Brittany pulled back, panic flooding through her.

'I-I'm sorry' Brittany replied quietly, feeling incredibly vulnerable in that moment. She pulled her hand back out from between Santana's legs and shuffled away from her friend. Santana felt guilty for making Brittany look so sad. She sat up and moved in towards the blonde girl.

'No, you have nothing to be sorry for' Santana said gently, brushing her fingers gently across Brittany's cheek in an effort to get the girl to look at her. 'I liked it...I just...I don't know what that means' Santana tried to explain. She wasn't sure of what words to use. She didn't want to scare Brittany and make her friend think that she wasn't interested, but she needed to explain how she felt. 'I've never felt this way before, it all just came rushing to me tonight. I think I just need to take things slow and see what feels right, you know? I need time to get my head around this. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you or...possibly have feelings for you' she finished, hoping she had explained herself well enough. Brittany smiled a soft smile, her eyes full of adoration for the girl who had just poured out every thought and feeling that she had in her mind.

'Ok...I can give you time. I'd give you all the time in the world' Brittany replied softly. She wasn't sure what this meant for their relationship, whether they more than friends or still just friends, but she knew that she would wait forever for Santana to come to her.

'C'mon, we've got a party to get ready for' Santana said after a few minutes. Her face was glowing and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Both girls were buzzing with adrenaline and lust, and they were pretty sure that nothing could take that away from them.

The music was pounding through her chest and the floor didn't seem to want to stay still as Brittany made her way down the stairs from the bathroom. She found herself having to hold onto things, and people, as she tried to make her way through the mass of drunk teenagers.

'Have you seen Santana?' she asked a guy, who's face she didn't register. Before she could work out what he had said, Brittany felt someone's fingers wrap around her wrist and pull her. She didn't bother fighting, just letting her body be dragged through the house until she felt the cool night's air hit her face.

'I've been looking for you all over' the husky voice said. Brittany looked up, and there she was, her beautiful best friend.

'Hi' Brittany whispered with a grin. No other words came to her in her drunk state.

'Hi' giggled Santana, who couldn't help but stare at Brittany . She wasn't sure if it was the drink or the events from earlier that day, but Brittany seemed more gorgeous than Santana had ever realised and she wanted to be alone with her. 'C'mon' she whispered, grabbing Brittany's wrist again before pulling her friend through the back yard.

The girl's kept moving, Santana hunting for the perfect spot. Brittany wasn't sure what was going on, but she wasn't complaining. She was too busy looking at Santana's body and admiring the way the red, tight lace clung to her ass. She was just trying to think of a clever chat up line, when she felt herself be pushed against a hard, flat surface and Santana's lips came following. Both girl's felt themselves sink into each other as their lips and tongue moved rhythmically in a sloppy, lust filled kiss. They were completely lost in each other, even Santana had felt herself relax.

'Dude, this party is awesome!' a drunk guy shouted. Santana snapped back away from Brittany, who took a second longer to realise that the kiss had stopped. Santana felt a flood of panic rush through her as she looked round to find a group of guys sitting in the darkness, all six of them staring at them with big, dopey smiles, like all their wet dreams had come true.

'Shit' Santana mumbled to herself, feeling the panic rise up even further. She knew that it was only a matter of time before this got around school. She was certain that everyone would know by Monday.

'Santana,' Brittany said softly, gently placing her hand on Santana's shoulder.

'Don't touch me!' Santana snapped, pulling herself away. She felt her body shaking as she tried her hardest not to turn and look at Brittany, who by this point had tears filling her eyes. She wasn't sure what she'd done wrong, but she wanted nothing more than to make up for it.

'I'm sorry' Brittany squeaked out, but Santana was already gone. Brittany sighed and wiped her eyes before heading into the house to find Santana. She hunted everywhere, asking people if they'd seen the other girl.

Santana had felt the panic rising up through her like vomit and she knew she needed to do something to make it better. She had headed back into the house and done the only thing she could think of to make things better.

Brittany headed up the stairs, in search of Santana. The cheerleader downstairs said she'd seen Santana heading upstairs. Brittany figured her friend had gone to get some space, she missed the smirk that the cheerleader had as she pointed Brittany in the right direction.

Santana tried her best to focus on the task at hand. She needed to do a good job to make sure nobody started talking about her. She found it a whole lot better to perform if she thought about Brittany.

Brittany pushed the door open and let herself in.

'Santana, I-' she looked up to see her best friend naked on the bed, sitting on top of a guy, that Brittany didn't recognise. Brittany never thought it was possible for Santana to hurt her this much, she thought they had something good now. She thought that they'd be together and Santana would stop sleeping with random guys.

'Hey, you here to join in, baby girl?' the guy asked, his hands firmly gripping Santana's hips. It made Brittany feel sick to know that it was her hands that had been on that body just a few hours before, and now this sleezy guy, who wasn't good enough, was getting to do the same. Brittany turned and left the room, tears threatening to fall again. She headed down the stairs and out the front door. She didn't want to be near Santana, or anyone for that matter.


End file.
